Vilnius (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Vilnius was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire and later a Turaga of Fire prior to the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. He became the leader of the Tren Krom Peninsula in the Deserts of Death universe and Turaga Matoro's advisor in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most Turaga of Fire, Vilnius began his life as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna. He was eventually placed in the Tren Krom Peninsula, along with a number of other Matoran. Life as a Toa Although Vilnius was not one of the first Toa, he was transformed into one shortly after the Matoran Universe was completed. In addition, as he was known to have reigned over the Tren Krom Peninsula until Makuta Gorast's arrival, he completed his destiny and sacrificed his Toa Power early in his life in order to become a Turaga so early in the history of the Matoran Universe. Elder of the Tren Krom Peninsula Upon becoming a Turaga, Vilnius returned to the Tren Krom Peninsula, where he served as the island's elder. Adopting a harsher, more insensitive manner towards the Matoran, Vilnius was known to have continued to banish lazy, slovenly Matoran to Karzahni, in spite of the fact he knew Matoran did not return from the realm once sent their. Goll was one such Matoran. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and; instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Vilnius had left the Tren Krom Peninsula and began to live in Metru-Nui, working as the island's Ambassador for the Tren Krom Peninsula. However, after the Brotherhood invaded most of the Matoran Universe, the Peninsula was destroyed. Fortunately, Vilnius was able to become Matoro's advisor. War Throughout the Fractures Universe's Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, Vilnius was responsible for advising Matoro. The two Turaga approved of the Order fortifying the island and secured alliances with other Matoran-inhabiting islands - Such as Artakha, Xia, and the The Northern Continent. Abilities and Traits Being a Ta-Matoran, Vilnius would have had a miniscule amount of control over the element of Fire. However, as a Toa, Vilnius later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Heat Energy. Upon becoming a Turaga, the extent of these powers were diminished. Weapons As a Matoran, Vilnius carried a Knife and wore a Powerless Kanohi Hau. As a Toa, Vilnius was given a Scythe and Cordak Blaster. His Kanohi Hau also became a Great Kanohi and allowed him to Shield himself from physical attacks. .]] Upon becoming a Turaga, Vilnius's Toa Tool became his Hook-Staff - which was commonly rumored to have been fashioned from the Horn of a Muaka Bull, who he had killed as a Toa. However, this is untrue. Vilnius' Kanohi Hau also became a Noble Hau. Official M1 Description Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance See Also *Vilnius' Brickshelf Gallery Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Turaga Category:Fire Category:Hau bearers